Deal With the Devil
by sophietee
Summary: Jane finds herself in a troublesome situation, but after an encounter with the Norse God of Mischief, she is given back her freedom. However, helping Jane escape her predicament has put Loki in a bind of his own. He may have planned on instigating a little mischief, but never had he planned on becoming so entangled with a mortal. Norse/Vikingish AU
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, you lazy and useless child! Quit standing about and get to work!" the healer snapped from inside the cottage. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed, going back inside.

"Sorry, I was just—"

"No excuses, you sorry girl! There's work to be done, and sick people to tend to!" the elderly woman said, cutting Jane off.

"I'm sorry, Edrun. It won't happen again," Jane replied, gaze dropping to the floor. Edrun sighed and closed the distance between the two of them. She rested a wrinkled hand on Jane's cheek.

"I don't mean to snap at you, Jane, but there's work to be done. You're a smart girl, but you can sometimes get lost in the clouds. Do you understand?" Jane nodded, and Edrun patted her cheek. "That's my girl. Now come and help me."

Jane followed the elderly woman without another word. They walked to the back room, where a young child lay unconscious. His messy brown hair stuck to his forehead, yet he shivered violently.

"I don't really blame you, child," Edrun continued, busying herself with taking out medicinal herbs and mixtures. "It's that no good man Erik Selvig. He doesn't take care of you, as he should. Your papa shouldn't have left you with that drunkard."

"He's really a good man, Edrun; he just…doesn't know any better," Jane replied, sitting beside the boy. She stroked the hair from his forehead and picked up the rag from where it sat by the water basin. She proceeded to press it to the boy's forehead gently. He seemed to respond well to the cool rag, and his breathing slowed.

"Precisely! He doesn't know how to take care of anyone but himself! Selfish bastard. One day Jane, mark my words, he'll do something he'll really regret. Just you watch."

"What's the boy's affliction?" Jane asked, changing the subject. Edrun sighed and walked over to the sickly boy, motioning for Jane to move. She obliged, but stayed close.

"He's got the fever. He's Carita's boy; she brought him in this morning. He's been sweating and shaking all day. Here, hand me that tonic," she said. Jane did as she was told, and handed the healer a clear bottle containing an opaque liquid. "And don't think that changing the subject is going to make me think any less of him, Jane. Don't go defending that man," Edrun continued as she lifted the boy's head up to give him the tonic.

"Edrun—"

"I won't have it." Edrun stood up and put the cork back into the tonic bottle. She turned to face Jane, and put a hand on her apprentice's forearm. "I just want you to be careful, you hear me? You always have a place here should you need it, child. You're a good girl; your papa raised you well, gods rest his soul." Jane smiled at the elderly woman.

"Thank you, Edrun. You're very kind," Jane said with a reverent nod. Edrun returned her smile.

"Think nothing of it, girl. Now, I need you to tend to this boy while I'm gone. See that his temperature is kept as low as you can get it, and make him drink as much water as possible. I'll be back in a few hours. Be good," Edrun said before kissing Jane's forehead.

"I will," Jane replied. Edrun smiled and as she headed toward the door, Jane stopped her. "Edrun! Wait!" Jane took her shawl from the hook by the kitchen. "It's cold outside; you'll want this," she said, draping the shawl over the healer's shoulders.

"Thank you, child. I'll see you in a few hours."

oOoOo

The village was quiet as the snow fell on the ground. If people weren't in their homes, they were in the mead hall. Night had fallen some time ago, and the street lamps burned dimly in the darkness, barely illuminating the ground. A biting winter wind howled, seemingly determined to bring down anything in its path.

Loki smiled to himself. So far, he'd been successful with creating one of the worst winters this village had seen, and he'd caused the fever that ravaged its inhabitants. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he walked through the dark village. He loved these nights; in fact, he reveled in them. There was so much promise, so many opportunities to make mischief.

_Here comes one now_, Loki thought to himself with a smirk as he saw a young child running alone through the streets. The falling snow stuck to her, and her hair whipped about her face. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, and continued to walk toward the center of the village. She was utterly oblivious to the world around her.

_Perfect_, Loki thought to himself with a smirk. He'd already had something in mind as he approached her. _This will be too easy; children are too easily led_.

Loki stepped out of the shadows and walked toward the girl. He made his form less conspicuous, shifting into the form of a wizened old woman. She froze in her tracks, and slowly turned to face him. She shuddered visibly, but she was unable to tear her gaze away from the mysterious newcomer. She clutched her shawl around her shoulders and stared at Loki as he approached.

"Are you lost? You need not be afraid, child." He held out a hand to her, and gave her a sweet smile. "You can trust—"

"Ketty! What have I told you about walking alone this late at night?" a young woman admonished. The sudden intrusion took Loki by surprise. He scowled and turned toward the source of the voice.

A young woman with a slight frame, fair skin and light brown hair approached the little girl. She took her sweater off and wrapped it around the young girl's shoulders. The young girl, Ketty, did not move; her gaze still trained on Loki. He watched the older girl, clearly frustrated. The newcomer followed Ketty's gaze, and her amber eyes locked with Loki's. She narrowed them in suspicion.

"Who are you?" she asked. She pulled the young girl behind her.

"I was only offering to take this child to her home. She looked lost," he lied easily.

The young woman's suspicion did not fade. "That's…kind of you. Though, I've never seen you in Tønsberg before; might I ask your name, ma'am?" she asked. Loki's mind raced.

"I am only a passerby, girl; my name is of no importance," he replied with a smile. The young woman raised her eyebrow. She grasped the hand of the young girl and began to turn away.

"Well, I can take care of her for now, thank you. Have a good night," the young woman said before turning away quickly. Ketty turned to look at Loki, still transfixed with him. He smirked to himself before turning back into the shadows.

_The night is young._


	2. Chapter 2

Jane pulled the girl along, a shiver running down her spine. _What a strange woman_. "Come on, Ketty. Keep up. What were you doing out of your house so late anyway? Don't you know there's a fever running wild? You could catch your death out here!"

The young child struggled to keep up with Jane's strides. "Janey, you're walking too fast for me!" she said, tugging on Jane's arm.

"Sorry. I'm just a little worried about that strange old woman. Have you seen her before, Ketty?" Jane asked, slowing her strides.

Ketty shook her head. "I haven't. She seemed kind of strange."

Jane nodded in agreement. "There was something…_off_ about her, wasn't there? Well, no matter. I'm sure you won't see her again, especially if what she's said about being a traveler passing through is true." Jane shivered again.

_It's those eyes_.

"What did you say, Janey?" Ketty asked. Jane blinked back her sudden daze.

"Did I say something? I didn't mean to." She laughed nervously. "My head must be stuck in the clouds again," she lied. Ketty said nothing in reply, only holding Jane's hand tighter.

It wasn't long before they reached Ketty's house. They walked up to the front door, and Jane extended her arm and knocked. She waited a few more minutes before knocking again. She heard a muffled sound from inside the house, and the door swung open. Jane offered a polite smile to the woman that opened the door.

"Ketty! Where have you _been_?" the woman exclaimed. Jane gently pushed the young girl forward into her mother's arms.

"She came to the healer's cottage; she told me she wasn't feeling well," Jane lied easily. The woman's eyes widened.

"She doesn't have the fever, does she?" the mother asked, frightened. Jane's eyed widened and she shook her head.

"Oh no! Not at all! She just had a small stomachache. Isn't that right, Ketty?" Jane asked, looking to the young child. She nodded earnestly. Jane smiled.

"Thank you, Jane," the woman said with a genuine smile. Jane nodded.

"It's no trouble at all. Be good, Ketty. Stay indoors; it's cold outside!" Jane said with a smile. The young girl nodded, and Jane turned down the walkway and toward the street.

The wind blew harder, and she shivered. She wished this winter would end; it was one of the harshest she could recall. Her steps slowed as a thought rose to the forefront of her mind.

Well, the harshest since the winter her parents died.

Jane bit her lip. It had been years ago; she had only been six years old when it happened. Her father was never really around when she was growing up; granted, Jane never resented him for it, but it still created a void in her heart. He was a part of the village council, and he often had to travel, so he was almost never home. Her mother did the best that she could with what she had, but she often struggled.

Jane's mother had fallen ill during winter; when her father had heard the news, he returned home immediately. It was the most Jane could remember ever seeing her father at home. He was constantly by her mother's bedside, caring for her during every waking moment. Jane was usually sent to stay with Edrun or Erik; her father simply couldn't look after both her and her mother.

As that winter grew colder, her mother's condition grew worse. At the time, Jane didn't understand what was happening: only that her mother was gravely ill, and she could no longer see her. The winter winds blew, bringing about the harshest winter in the region's history, and seemingly swept up Jane's mother with them. She'd lost her mother on a Sunday morning. She may not have remembered much, but she vividly remembered her father weeping beside her mother's lifeless form, utterly inconsolable, and Edrun trying to pull Jane away. She fought hard to stay in the room with her parents; Edrun eventually gave in, and Jane rushed to her parents. She asked her father, over and over, why her mumma didn't wake, but he could offer no answer save for the sobs that racked his entire body. That day had been one of the longest days Jane had ever had.

The following day, her father set out on a self-proclaimed expedition. No one knew where he went; he had simply left the village, leaving only a written apology to his daughter and the beloved pendant he had given to her mother. The piece of parchment was covered in his familiar handwriting: he profusely apologized for leaving her, and informed her that he left her under Erik's care. Jane fought and screamed and kicked when she'd heard the news; she was heartbroken that her papa had left her, utterly alone. She cried for him, but nothing she said or did brought him back.

Jane played with the pendant that rested just below her collarbone, lost in thought. The intricate knot was so familiar to the touch, but sometimes it felt too foreign. It represented the family that she once had but never really knew. The only family she had was Erik, but Erik couldn't even make the effort to be around. She tried not to blame him, though. He lost his family as well. He once had a wife and two sons, but a strange sickness took them from life only two years after Jane's own parents.

"A little lost, are we?" came a gravelly voice. Jane whipped around in surprise. Before her stood a familiarly handsome face: high cheekbones, light blue eyes, a crooked smile, and white blonde hair. _Bastard_, Jane thought to herself.

Olav was one of the village's most well known members. Everyone was absolutely infatuated with him, and Jane could never understand why. He was a murderer, a plunderer of innocent villages, and one of the vilest men she'd come into contact with.

"Olav," she breathed.

"My little Jane. Where are you off to this late in the evening?" He took his coat off and held it out to Jane, but she shoved it away.

"It's none of your business where I'm headed, Olav," Jane bit back. She turned around and began walking again. Olav laughed and grabbed her arm.

"There's no need for that, Jane! It was only a question!" he laughed. Jane yanked her arm from his grasp and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't touch me," she spat. "Isn't there someone you have to brag to? Somewhere you have to be?"

"Come on, little Jane! Don't act that way," Olav said with a grin.

"Leave me alone, Olav," Jane said before walking off. Olav stood alone, watching her leave. He scowled, but it became a smirk as a deliciously infallible plan came to mind.

_You will soon be mine, dearest Jane_.

oOoOo

After she'd left Olav standing alone, Jane couldn't help but occasionally look over her shoulder. It was a natural impulse to watch her back; there was something about him that she knew wasn't right. Olav may have been handsome and generally charismatic, but Jane couldn't help but feel unsettled every time she was around him. He always looked at her with a sort of predatory grin, and it always made her skin crawl.

Upon approaching Edrun's cottage, Jane quickly pushed the front door open and stepped inside. She shut the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Heavens, child! You look as if you'd just seen a specter! What's all the fuss about?" Edrun asked, hand flying to her chest. Jane faced her mentor.

"Tonight has been a strange night, Edrun," Jane confessed. Edrun gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean, Jane? Come, sit and tell me what has happened."

Jane did as she was told and sat down. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her hand.

"I was on my way back here when I came across Ketty. She'd been standing alone in the middle of the path, but it was strange, Edrun: she appeared as if she were under some sort of…_spell_. She started walking toward this peculiar-looking old woman-"

Edrun raised an eyebrow. "Who was the old woman, child?" Jane shrugged.

"She said she was a passerby. I'd never seen her before. She had the most peculiar disposition. There was something…off about her. Her gaze lingered, and she just seemed strange." Jane paused, and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine before she continued.

"After I brought Ketty home, I was…lost in thought. I hadn't been paying much attention until I felt that someone was watching me. My instincts were right; Olav had been watching me for a short while. He took me by surprise, but I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised that he was watching me," Jane finished with disgust.

"What did he have to say?" the elderly woman asked.

"He asked me where I was going."

"Oh, that seems like a harmless enough question, don't you think, Jane?" Edrun tried to reason. Jane shook her head in response.

"You _know_ how I feel about him, Edrun," Jane deadpanned. Edrun sighed, patted Jane's knee, and moved across the room.

"I know, child, I know. And you're right not to trust him; his intentions are less than innocent. It's a pity though; Olav is such a handsome young man," the older woman replied with a sigh. Jane's eyes widened.

"Edrun!" she exclaimed.

"You and I both know it's true! Just because he's got a rotten personality, doesn't mean he's got rotten looks."

Jane scowled. "It's his rotten personality that makes him that much less attractive," she mumbled. Edrun nodded her head.

"I agree with you, child. Nonetheless, you shouldn't worry your little head over this. Just avoid him as best you can and he will eventually stop chasing," Edrun said gently.

Jane sighed. "It's been this way for months; I've told him to leave me alone in hundreds of different ways, be he just doesn't seem to be understanding me."

"Give it a bit more time. He'll understand eventually," Edrun replied. Jane nodded once, and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Stay the night, Jane. It's getting colder, and who knows where that rat Olav might be lurking?"

"I couldn't possibly leave Erik alone," Jane reasoned. Edrun gave her a stern look.

"Child, that man is most likely in the mead hall; he's thrown his lot in with the other drunkards. I wouldn't be surprised if he falls asleep there already. Just take the cot in the back room."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked. Edrun pushed her gently.

"Of _course_ I'm sure. Go ahead; you'll need your rest. I'll be getting you up early in the morning to help with the chores," Edrun replied with a wink. Jane laughed and headed into the back room. She pulled her boots off and tucked them beneath the narrow cot. With a sigh of relief, Jane lay down on the cot, pulling the blankets over herself. Once her head hit the pillow, it wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep.

oOoOo

The mead hall glowed with the warmth of several fireplaces and drunken patrons. Olav set his jaw as he walked through the large entryway. No one noticed him enter; they were either too busy drinking or gambling to notice any newcomers.

Olav's eyes scanned the hall until he found the person he was searching for. He quickly made his way to the table hosting a sizeable crowd, and sat down with a grin.

"Erik Selvig! You're just the man I've been looking for," Olav said, clapping the older man on the shoulder. Erik turned and smiled widely.

"Olav!" he slurred loudly. "What brings you over here?"

Olav shrugged. "Fine ale and gambling. I hear tell that you've had a stroke of good fortune, my friend." Erik nodded and pointed to the large pile of gold pieces set out on the table before him.

"Care to challenge my luck, boy?" Erik slurred with a laugh. Olav shrugged, but Erik pressed on. "Come now, you aren't afraid of a challenge, are you?"

Olav raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Of course not, friend. However, I might be tempted to challenge your good fortune if the stakes were higher."

"Is that so? Name your wager, then," Erik said confidently,

"If I lose, I will give you two hundred gold pieces. But if _I_ win, I will gain Jane as my wife," Olav said with a wicked grin. Erik's smile fell.

"Surely Jane isn't what you want," Erik said in disbelief. Olav raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, but she is."

Erik shook his head. "I will not do it."

"You are too afraid, my friend. I suppose I could understand; you have much to lose," Olav said with a shrug. "Though, I did not think you would ever back down from any wager. That isn't the Erik Selvig I know."

Erik frowned. "I would not."

"Then what have you got to lose? With your good luck this evening, you should have nothing to fear, my friend." Erik nodded slowly.

"Do we have a wager?"

Erik hesitated. _If my luck should run out, what will become of Jane? I disappoint her as it is; what would she think of me?_

The ale muddled his thought process, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to form a coherent thought. Erik furrowed his eyebrows. Olav scowled, growing impatient.

"Do you accept?" Olav pressed.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you for being patient with me; you're amazing! Things have been so hectic, and I'm trying to keep up with it all! I'm going to try to publish the next chapter as soon as I can. If you enjoyed this chapter, won't you leave me a review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane awoke slowly, the cold air biting at her face. Blinking a few times, she sat up and yawned. She heard sound coming from the main room, which meant that Edrun was awake and there was work to be done. With a light groan, Jane swung her feet over the side of the small cot and reached for her boots. She laced them up quickly and stood, walking out into the main room. Edrun stood in front of the hearth, slowly stirring broth in a pot. When she heard Jane enter, she smiled and turned to face her.

"Good morning, child. Did you sleep well?" Edrun asked, patting Jane's cheek before returning to stirring the contents of the pot. Jane hummed in assent.

"I did. The chill in the air woke me."

"Then that's one less thing I need to do," Edrun said with a light laugh. Jane smiled and worked on pulling her hair back into a loose braid.

"What do you need me to do, Edrun?" Jane asked. Edrun pointed to a few clear vials and powders.

"Mix the contents of the vials with the powder, then take them back to Carita's boy."

"He's still here?" Jane asked as she started her task.

Edrun nodded. "Poor dear. The fever hasn't released him from its wretched clutches. I'm hoping that this broth and that mixture will help its progression."

Jane shook her head in pity. "That poor boy…have you seen Carita since he was brought in?"

"I haven't. I told her to stay away; she'll not want to be around him while he's sick with fever. I told her that if her son were not home by tomorrow, I would send you to tell her that he'd be here longer. Would you do that for me?"

"Of course. I'm hoping he's well by the morning. No child should experience this kind of fever at such a young age," she said, heart heavy as she finished her task. Edrun moved from the pot to the cupboards on the wall and pulled down a wooden bowl for the broth. Once she poured it, she handed the bowl to Jane with a spoon.

"Pour the mixture in the broth and stir it around a few times, then take it to the boy. Wake him if he's sleeping, and force him to eat it. It's important that he finishes it to the last drop, you hear me?"

Jane nodded and did as she was told. She pulled back the curtain to the sick room, the closed it again. The young boy stirred in his fevered sleep; he began to thrash about wildly, and Jane's chest tightened at the sight of it.

"Heaven and earth," she whispered. She sat down at his bedside and set the broth down, exchanging it for the cool rag lying in a basin just beside him. She gently pressed it to his forehead and took his hand in hers. She hummed a soothing tune, attempting to quell the boy's spasms. He eventually stopped thrashing, and evened his breathing. Jane removed the cold compress and placed it back in the basin, then gently shook the boy awake. He whimpered, but Jane was persistent. His eyes eventually fluttered open, and Jane gave him a sweet smile.

"Hello there, darling boy," she greeted softly. He studied her face.

"Where's Edrun?" he croaked. "Who are you?"

"I'm her apprentice, Jane. You can call me Janey if you like. What's your name?"

"Gunnar."

"It's very nice to meet you, Gunnar. Come now. I need you to drink this for me. Can you sit up?" Jane asked as she picked up the bowl once again. Gunnar struggled to sit up, but he was eventually able to prop himself up on the pillows.

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing the broth.

"It's only broth. You have nothing to fear," she replied with a smile. Gunnar nodded. Jane began to feed him, and he diligently drank the broth he was given.

"How are you feeling, Gunnar?" Jane asked between spoonfuls.

Gunnar swallowed the broth. "Not good." Jane fed him another spoonful of broth, and he gulped it down.

"What do you mean by 'not good'? Can you tell me what's the matter?"

The boy nodded. "I feel very sick. My belly aches and my head hurts."

"Anything else?"

"I get awful cold when I sleep," Gunnar explained before consuming more broth. "And then there are nightmares."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Nightmares? Can you tell me about them?"

Gunnar's eyes widened; he looked absolutely frightened. His gaze fell to the bowl in Jane's hands.

"You're going to think I'm silly," he mumbled. Jane shook her head.

"I promise I won't. It can be our secret, Gunnar."

"You swear?" he asked hopefully. She nodded.

"I swear it."

Gunnar took a moment to gather his thoughts while Jane continued to feed him broth.

"I have dreams of a serpent that surrounds the entire world; sometimes he swallows it whole. Other times, I dream of a man chasing me on an eight-legged horse. But those aren't the scariest ones, Janey," he explained mournfully. "I see a girl without eyes, and she calls out to me. She tells me she will take care of me, but I'm so frightened of her. Her skin is the colour of snow, and her hair is as dark as a raven's feather. She frightens me."

Jane nodded and reached for his hand. "They're nothing but dreams, Gunnar. Nothing can harm you in a dream."

"But what if the girl comes back again?" he asked desperately.

"If the little girl comes to visit you again, tell her that you are in my hands, and no one else can take care of you. Okay?"

The boy didn't seem so sure, but he eventually nodded. "Is there any more broth left?" he asked, changing the subject. Jane shook her head.

"I'm afraid you've eaten it all. I'll bring more later on this evening. Does that sound acceptable?" she asked with a smile. He nodded. His eyelids began to droop in exhaustion, and Jane pulled the blankets over him.

"Get some rest, Gunnar, and remember what I told you. Don't be afraid of her." The boy nodded once, and fell back against the pillows. Jane picked up the empty bowl and made her way back into the main room.

"All finished?" Edrun asked. Jane nodded, brows furrowed. Her expression did not go unnoticed. "What's troubling you, child?"

"The boy, Gunnar. He tells me he's had strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

Jane relayed the descriptions of the young boy's nightmares. When she was finished, Edrun sat down without a word.

"It makes sense," Edrun trailed off.

"What does?"

"Jane, are you familiar with Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, and Hela?"

"Of course," she replied. "They're the children of Loki. But what do they have to do with Gunnar? Why would he have nightmares involving them?"

"Perhaps Loki is up to something. Do you recall the winter your mother died?"

Jane's throat tightened, and she nodded. "I do."

"That winter was very similar to this; a sickness took the lives of many villagers. It's been said that Loki is responsible. He is prone to stirring up trouble—"

"Causing a _fever_ is not exactly 'trouble'," Jane said.

"Allow me to finish, child! The village elders believed Loki to be the one responsible, for many of the villagers that caught the fever recounted very similar visions to the ones you've just told me."

"But how can they _know_ it was him?"

"He does not like for his work to go unrecognized; if he is responsible, he will make it known."

"What does he look like?" Jane pressed, becoming curious.

"Those that say have seen him describe him as a tall and pale man. His hair is black as night, and his eyes shine like brilliant green gems. He has a wicked smile and a penchant for trouble. Other times, people say they've seen him dressed as an old hag. Be careful, Jane; you never know if he'll turn up."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in that nonsense?"

"When you get to be my age, child, you will have seen enough to make you superstitious."

Jane shook her head and stood. "Is there anything else that I can help you with, Edrun? If not, I'm going to go and check on Erik. Just to make sure he made it home safely."

Edrun waved her off. "Go ahead, Jane. Be back in a few hours to check on Gunnar. He'll need another dose of tonic in a while."

"Thank you Edrun," Jane said with a light smile. The older woman chuckled and shook her head as her apprentice left quickly.

"Bless her heart."

oOoOo

She felt good about the day; the sun shone brightly, and there was scarcely a cloud in sight. The winter winds died down to a gentle breeze, making the morning much more enjoyable. The snow crunched beneath her boots with every step she took.

It took Jane almost no time at all to reach Erik's home; after all, she had the path committed to memory. Upon reaching the front door, she pushed it open without a second thought. She was surprised to find Erik up and about so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Erik!" Jane greeted cheerfully. He gave her a halfhearted smile. She didn't notice that he was unable to meet her gaze.

"You won't believe the night I had last night; it was so strange!" Jane continued, moving to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Was it?" Erik asked absently. He fidgeted where he stood, and quickly took to pacing the room. Jane continued to talk, but Erik stopped paying attention. _I have to tell her soon_.

Erik steeled his resolve and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the front door opening.

Olav stood in the doorway, frozen. His gaze flickered between Jane and Erik, and he smiled knowingly.

"I haven't missed anything, have I?"

Jane frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Olav only continued to smile, and he nodded toward Erik. "I believe you are about to find out."

Jane turned toward Erik. "What is he talking about?" Erik cast his gaze to the floor before taking a deep breath.

"Jane, there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! This chapter has been a long time coming, I know, but I do have an explanation. Originally, this chapter was going to continue on from where it stopped, but the entire chapter was getting out of hand. It was nearly 21 pages! I decided to cut it off where it is now and post the next chapter in the next week or so! I don't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger, but if you've been with me this long, surely you know that it's a common thing ;) Now that I'm off for summer break, I'll be able to update more frequently. Thank you guys for being _incredibly_ patient with me! I know you've been anticipating this chapter for a while. I promise that the next one will be more exciting. If you have the time and the inclination, I'd love to hear from you! Deuces!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Jane asked in disbelief, shrinking against the back of her chair. Olav shot her a predatory smile, and Erik looked at her helplessly from across the table.

"Jane, I'm so sorry-"

"How _could_ you?"

Emotions warred within her; anger, betrayal, hurt, and despair all fought for prominence in her being. Erik's eyes reflected many of the same emotions as he searched her face. He was floundering as he tried to reply; all he could do was reach for her hand across the table. Jane snarled in disgust, quickly pulling her hand out of his reach. She watched as something broke inside of him, but she felt no sympathy. This man, her so-called guardian, just gambled away the rest of her life to a man she hated.

"Jane, please-"

"Don't," she snapped, voice thick. Her lip trembled and tears threatened to spill over, but she fought them. She would _not_ cry in front of Olav. She refused to be weak in front of him.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. So, _so_ sorry," Erik began again, but Jane stood up from her chair. She turned her attention to the other figure in the room.

"Olav?"

"Yes, my pet?"

Jane shivered at the name. "Get out."

"Pardon?"

"I said get out. Leave now."

The younger man stayed by the door, but Jane turned to face him, fire in her eyes.

"_Leave us!_" she shouted, making him jump. He put his hands up in surrender and turned to leave. He opened the door, but paused before walking through it.

"I will leave, as you have asked, but I will return for you this evening, my pet." When Jane didn't reply he left, shutting the door behind him. She waited a few moments before returning her attention to Erik.

"Answer me, Erik," Jane demanded through gritted teeth.

Erik dropped his head into his hands, running his hands through his thinning hair. "What do you want me to say, Jane?"

"I want you to tell me why you did it! Why did you agree to a wager like that? You just bargained my _life_ away!" she shouted back. "You just _gave_ the rest of my life away to that disgusting excuse for a man! How could you do it, especially when you _knew_ how I felt about him?"

"I don't know, Jane! I-I had too much ale, and I did not think! I was not in my right mind. I thought nothing of it." Erik tried to explain as much as he could, but he knew that there was nothing he could tell her that would make it right. Nothing he could say would reverse what he'd done.

Jane let out a choked sob. Her hand quickly flew up to her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Jane, please. I promise to make it better. Just give me a chance," he begged. He spread his arms out across the table, his eyes a shining plea for her forgiveness.

The young woman shook her head. "You know, Edrun was right. Edrun is always right, but I didn't want to believe her. She _knew_ that you would hurt me in some way; she knew you would break my heart." She sniffed. "She was right. I should never have wasted my time with you, Erik." Jane turned on her heel and made her way for the door.

"Jane, where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Goodbye, Erik."

oOoOo

Edrun's cottage was the first place Jane could think of to go to. She left Erik's without looking back. As she made her way to Edrun's, Jane was almost certain there were some who had tried to gain her attention, but she couldn't face them. She couldn't face anyone.

Jane pushed the door to Edrun's open and stumbled across the threshold. Edrun started, hand flying to her chest.

"Heavens, girl! You gave me a start! What'd you have to come running in here for?" Jane didn't answer; she only collapsed into the nearest chair. Alarmed, Edrun rushed over to her side.

Before Edrun could ask what was wrong, Jane began to cry. It quickly became uncontrollable, and she was utterly inconsolable. Edrun wrapped her arms around her trembling figure. The sobs racked her entire body. Tears streamed down her face, seemingly unable to stop.

"Jane! What's got into you? Come on now, child. Tell me what's happened," Edrun pleaded. Jane shook her head, but her mentor was adamant.

"Don't you dismiss me, Jane! You tell me what's going on!"

Jane fought the sobs that rose in her throat as she tried to answer. "Erik, he—he gave me away, he—to Olav, last night, and—"

"He _gave you away_?" Edrun repeated incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"He _gave_ me _away_, Edrun! He made a drunken bet with Olav and lost! I was the wager!" Jane cried out in exasperation between hiccupping sobs. Edrun's expression faltered, and she could do nothing but stare helplessly at the young woman before her.

Jane angrily wiped away her tears. "I'm so angry and confused and—and _hurt_. Why would he do this to me?"

Edrun gently shushed Jane, trying her best to console her. "Come now, child. Everything will be all right, you'll see. You stay here for as long as you like, dear. Go and rest." She helped Jane out of the chair and led her to the back room with the spare cot. Edrun stayed long enough to make sure Jane was settled.

"I'll just be in the next room if you need me, Jane."

Jane's didn't reply; she only turned on her side and faced the wall. She curled up into a ball and continued to cry into the pillow. She hadn't felt this helpless since her parents died. The last sound she heard before silence fell was Edrun's heavy sigh as she left Jane to her thoughts.

Never had she felt so alone.

oOoOo

Jane did not leave the room for the remainder of the day. Edrun checked on her a few times, but she never responded when addressed. People came and went during the day—Jane vaguely remembered hearing several people coming into the cottage—but she tuned them out. She eventually lost track of the hour. The day slowly turned into night, and Jane became numb. Her tears were long spent, and she could feel nothing.

Jane turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. _You aren't being rational, Jane. Where has your sense gone? You need to think—_

The front door of the cottage slammed open, and Jane heard Edrun start.

"Young man! You gave me a fright! What business do you have coming in here and—"

"Where is she?" _Olav._ "Tell me where you've hidden her!"

"What on Earth are you talking about? Where is who?"

"I _know_ she's here," he growled. "Tell me, old woman, where is Jane?"

"Boy, you had best watch your tone with me. I don't take kindly to unexpected and boorish visitors. Now, to answer your question, I haven't seen Jane since she left here this morning. Since she isn't here, I would suggest you see if she is staying with Erik. However, I gather that you already have, so take your ill temper elsewhere," Edrun deadpanned. A short silence fell between the two, and Jane froze. _No one_ spoke to Olav like that.

"I will leave, old woman. But know this: if Jane is here, or she returns here later on, I will make it considerably difficult for you to continue your work. Understand?" he hissed.

"I will not tell you again, boy. Leave this place."

With that, the front door slammed shut, and Jane heard Edrun release a sigh. She also heard her slow footsteps approach the back room. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Edrun pushed the curtain back and gazed at Jane sympathetically.

"I gather you heard that little argument," she said. Jane nodded. Edrun entered the back room and pulled the curtain closed behind her. She crossed the room and sat on the cot beside Jane. "Jane, as I said earlier, you are welcome here for as long as you like. However,

there will be a point where you need to face him. Hiding will not discourage him from pursuing you."

Jane's throat tightened. "I know, Edrun. But he's so wicked, and I could never live as his wife. I refuse to be his prize." She bit her lip. "I'm going to take a walk, Edrun."

Edrun nodded. "Wait a while, just to be sure he isn't nearby. It might be best to go to one of the temples to stay out of sight."

"Thank you, Edrun. For everything," Jane replied with a tired smile. Edrun pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, my girl."

oOoOo

Approximately an hour later, Jane left Edrun's cottage. The crunch of snow beneath her boots was the only sound she could hear on this frigid night. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, the cold winter wind chilling her to the bone. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she thought of Edrun's advice before she left.

_Go to the temples._

oOoOo

The dining hall was filled with the sound of merriment as the palace celebrated the birthday of its crown prince. Those in attendance included close friends, such as Sif and the Warriors Three, high-ranking council members, visiting royalty, and courtiers. Even the Allfather was present.

Loki scanned the crowd; it had grown rather rapidly in the past hour or so, and the hall had grown so loud that it became difficult for him to hear his own thoughts. He stood up from where he sat at the long table. His slender hand grasped his goblet and he raised it in the air.

"Your attention, please!" he called out sharply. Despite the large number of guests, his voice was enough to silence each and every one of them. Loki grinned to himself; if there was one thing he could do, it was command the attention of a crowd.

"I would like to propose a toast to my brother, the crown prince of Asgard. It won't be too long before we find ourselves under his rule…so long as we take care to hide the mead from him, that is," he said with a sidelong glance at his older brother, who was emptying yet another pint of mead. The room erupted in laughter, and the Allfather smiled. Thor finished off the drink and smashed the glass on the floor with a lopsided grin.

"If I find that the palace is missing mead, _you_ will be the first person I will punish!" Thor slurred loudly. Loki threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"In that case, I shall make myself scarce before your coronation!" he replied with a wide grin. When the laughter began to die down, Loki's expression sobered. "But if I could have a moment of your time, dear guests: this toast, much like this event, is to celebrate and commemorate the passing of another year in Thor's life. Whether it be in matters of peace or matters of war, where he goes, I follow. May my loyalty never falter." Loki raised his glass. "To Thor, the finest brother in all of the Nine Realms. May your life be filled with many years, and many more celebrations!"

"To Thor!" the guests echoed. A silence fell over the crowd as they drank in his honor. Thor stood up and smiled, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder. His large frame seemingly dwarfed Loki's. He leaned over.

"I wasn't going to mention this until after the coronation ceremony in a few weeks, but I have chosen you to act as my personal advisor. I know how much you dislike surprises, and you know how terrible I am at keeping them that way." Thor pulled back to observe his brother's reaction. "What say you?"

Loki raised his goblet. "I accept."

Thor grinned. "Wonderful-"

"Pardon me, your highnesses," a voice called from behind them. Both Thor and Loki turned to face the servant girl. She was a slight thing with plain features and curly blonde hair. She couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but the Gatekeeper has called upon Prince Loki."

Loki raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "On tonight, of all nights?" He sighed. "Did he say it was urgent?"

The girl thought for a moment and then shook her head. "He did not say it was, but he informed me that the matter would interest you greatly." Her eyes flickered up to the youngest prince, but left his gaze just as quickly. Loki pursed his lips in thought.

"Go on, brother. The celebration will be here when you return."

He nodded. "Very well. Run along, girl." The servant did as she was told, scurrying away from him. He smirked to himself; most of the young girls, much like the girls of Midgard, were warned to stay away from him. _As they should, for who knows what trouble I might get them into?_

oOoOo

Loki strode into the Bifrost chamber room. The Gatekeeper stood facing him, ever vigilant. His golden armor gleamed, contrasting with his dark skin, and his large hands rested on the hilt of his sword. His stance was a testament to his constant readiness.

"My Prince," he greeted with a bow of his head.

"I've been informed you have intriguing news," Loki replied.

Heimdall nodded. "Perhaps. Your temple has a guest."

Loki furrowed his brows, frowning. "That is not intriguing—"

"It is a young woman."

"Which woman?"

"You know the one."

Loki pursed his lips in thought as he tried to recall the woman. It only took him a few moments.

"Yes, I recall her. There was something strange about her," he remarked.

"Perhaps she had seen through your disguise," Heimdall suggested, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Would you wish me to keep watch and see what she does?"

"Perhaps. Show me what you see, Gatekeeper."

Heimdall nodded and held up his hand, his palm just inches from Loki's nose. Both closed their eyes, and Loki found himself seeing through the eyes of the Gatekeeper.

_It's her. She's standing just outside the entryway, staring at the archway and the inscription above it. He watched as she hesitated before crossing the threshold. She looks over her shoulder a few times, as if there were someone following her. Loki tried to look outside to see if there was, in fact, anyone following her, but his vision only extended as far as Heimdall would allow. He returned his gaze to the young woman. _What is she doing here?

Loki opened his eyes, and Heimdall lowered his hand.

"Intriguing enough, my Prince?" Heimdall asked. He knew that Loki was more than intrigued; he could see it in his expression. Though he feigned disinterest, curiosity sparkled in his mischievous eyes.

"Perhaps. I will have to see for myself."

Heimdall nodded. "Of course. Call out to me when you need to return—"

Loki scoffed. "You know I have no use for the common ways of travel between realms."

And with that, he was gone.

oOoOo

Jane stopped in front of the entrance to the temple of Loki. The winter winds blew around her, and she looked up. Her gaze landed on the inscription above the archway; she couldn't translate what it said exactly, but she knew it was some sort of warning. Taking a deep breath in, she stepped forward through the archway. The breeze kicked up, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked over her shoulder; she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Her attention turned toward the front of the temple. The moonlight flooded the temple, bathing it in a soft light. Jane studied the outline of the altar. Turning slowly, she traced the lines of art decorating the wall. Though Jane did not visit many of the temples very often—when her mother had been alive, she often prayed to the gods for her health—she was fascinated by the immense detail in each and every one. The other temples she had visited in previous years were those in honor of Frigg and Odin. Loki's seemed so different: it was much, much darker. She thought about all of the people who would pray to such a god: thieves, murderers, and so on. The idea made her shiver.

The faint light of the moon wasn't enough to illuminate the entire room, which made Jane wish she'd brought something to light the torches with. The darkness that shrouded the atrium was not just from the lack of light. It was a different sort of darkness—the kind of darkness that was found in the hearts of men. Jane's unease grew by the second, and her surroundings only served to remind her of why she was really here.

A new wave of despair washed over her. Weakness coursed through her being, and she dropped to her knees. Her breathing became shallow, and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She fought the dizziness and the tears threatening to spill over. Her fingers dug into her sides, the sharp pain serving as a small distraction. She gritted her teeth, willing herself not to cry. _Don't you do it, Jane_.

The sudden sound of shuffling footsteps interrupted her train of thought. Jane froze; they were coming from behind her. She slowly turned her head over her shoulder to see a stout and seemingly familiar figure slowly approach.

"Why, hello! How strange to see you here!" The old woman approached Jane with a smile. Jane just watched her, dumbfounded. _How is it that this old woman happened to be in _this_ temple so late, especially when I'm here?_

"What are you doing here so late, my girl?" the woman continued.

Jane struggled to reply. "I came here seeking solace."

The woman frowned. "Girl, do you realize whose temple this is?"

"I—yes. Of course I do. Which is why I chose it," she replied with a sniff.

"You chose the temple of the trickster god for solace? Are you aware of what he does to young women such as yourself? Do you not think it unsafe?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't believe the stories. I try not to put stock into tales like that." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Why _are_ you here, might I ask? I have an inkling that a girl as lovely as you does not have the heart suited for such dark prayers, so there must certainly be another purpose for your visit, especially at this time of the night," the woman prodded. She leaned on her cane, coming to stand in front of Jane.

Jane met the strange woman's gaze feeling conflicted. Under any other circumstances, she would have left, but these were not ordinary circumstances. The woman's gaze was kind, and she felt inclined to tell her.

With a sigh, Jane acquiesced. "You would be right. This is not a place I would visit often. I needed silence and space to think, and this was a place where I could have both. Today was not one of my better days, to say the least."

"How so?"

"Well, only hours ago, I discovered that I was used as a bargaining chip in a losing bet. I've been gambled away to the highest bidder without my consent. I'm to _belong_," she spat contemptuously, "to a man I despise. I've lost my freedom over a mere game of chance."

Jane's explanation received no reply. Silence filled the atrium, and Jane closed her eyes, willing the old woman to leave her in peace.

"What if there was a chance to gain your freedom back? Would you take it?"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, girl."

Jane quickly grew angry. "How dare you mock me? How _dare_ you mock my misery?"

The old woman's hand shot out and seized Jane's forearm. Her strength caught Jane by surprise, eliciting a gasp. She pulled her to her feet.

"Is your coming here not a prayer for your freedom?" the woman pressed. Her grip grew tighter.

"Let go of me!" Jane said through clenched teeth. She yanked her arm from the old woman's grasp. She circled around Jane, and when she returned to Jane's field of vision, she was no longer a woman.

A man stood in her place. Jane gasped and instinctively took a step back. _Impossible._ She turned wildly, looking for the crone, but could not find her. She turned back to face the man in front of her. He was unnaturally handsome. He had the bearing of royalty about him, and he _towered_ over her; he was at least a head taller than she was. His dark hair framed his angular face, and his mouth was curved upward mischievously. His eyes were a striking shade of green. Jane's heart dropped as she recalled Edrun's story.

_Those that say have seen him describe him as a tall and pale man. His hair is black as night, and his eyes shine like brilliant green gems. He has a wicked smile and a penchant for trouble. Other times, people say they've seen him dressed as an old hag._

Her mind still raced as she pieced everything together._ The harsh winter. The fever. His eyes were the same as the old woman's. _

His smile grew as he saw a spark of recognition in her eyes. Jane's heart raced.

"You're…_impossible_!" she exclaimed. Loki gave her a wickedly handsome smile.

"It would not be the first time I've been called that." He clasped his hands behind his back and slowly circled Jane, just as a predator would. "You say you've come here seeking solace, but you've made me curious. Why not go to the temples dedicated to gods such as Thor or Frigga? Why _here_?"

"I-I don't know."

"Is there something that you seek? A means to an end, perhaps? What could you _possibly_ want from me?" he pressed playfully. Jane couldn't think of anything to answer him with. He continued. "Was I wrong? Do you have a dark heart hidden beneath that lovely exterior?"

Jane struggled to form any sort of coherent thought, as Loki was dominating hers.

"Tell me, pet—"

"_Don't_," she snapped, turning on her heel to face him, "call me that." His eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

"Then tell me your name," he suggested. Jane eyed him warily.

"Why are you here, tonight?"

Loki shrugged. "Well, this _is_ my temple."

Jane shook her head. "I think I'm going to take my chances outside," she said as firmly as she could. In truth, she feared him, but she refused to let it show. If he sensed that she was afraid, she knew he would use it against her. Steeling her resolve, she made her way around Loki. She had taken no more than three steps before his smooth voice stopped her in her tracks.

"If there was a chance to regain your freedom, would you take it?"

Jane shivered and gave no answer. She heard his footsteps as they came closer. She dared not turn around; as handsome as he may be, he was still the God of Mischief. She flinched when he lightly touched the tips of her hair.

"How much does your freedom mean to you?"

"It means everything," she whispered breathlessly. His slender fingers tugged on a lock of hair gently, and chills ran down her spine.

"Would you make a deal with the devil to keep it?" he murmured in her ear. Jane shuddered, absolutely mesmerized.

"What do you mean?"

Loki smiled wickedly. "I can grant you your freedom, my dear."

Jane's senses returned to her, and her expression hardened. She turned to face him. "At what cost?"

"You don't trust me?" he asked innocently.

"I would be a fool if I did."

Loki smiled. "I would ask for nothing you could not give to me," he explained.

"Such as?" Jane asked, afraid of his answer.

"Something that you value." He gave her an expectant look. It didn't take long for Jane to understand what he meant. She scowled in disgust and backed away from him.

"That would make you no better than the man I've been handed over to."

Loki snorted. "You came to me."

"I did not. I did not come here seeking you out. _You_ let your curiosity get the better of you, it seems," Jane quipped. Loki was stunned; no mortal had ever spoken to him in such a manner. It should have infuriated him, but, strangely enough, he found it refreshing. His eyes flickered to the pendant resting below her collarbone. Jane followed his gaze and shook her head.

"Not this. It was my mother's," she explained. When his expression did not change, she continued. "Please, not this. It's all I have of her," she pleaded softly. A brief flicker of sympathy flashed in his eyes.

"If your freedom means as much as you think it does, then giving up such a trinket will be of no consequence." When Jane didn't reply, he only shrugged. "It must be one or the other. I will accept no less."

Unease settled in the pit of Jane's stomach. She reached up to touch the pendant; the metal was warm beneath her fingertips. _This is your only chance, Jane. It may never come again._

"If I bargain with you, how do I know you won't take advantage of it? Of me?" she asked slowly.

Loki clucked his tongue. "You still do not trust me?"

"You would be the last of the gods in which I would put my trust," she answered truthfully. "How am I to know I can trust you?"

"A blood oath," he suggested with a smug grin. Jane shivered. "Or, you could simply accept my word as trust enough."

When Jane didn't reply, he met her gaze. "If I am to be honest, mortal, your predicament intrigues me. I welcome small challenges such as these; it interrupts the monotonous life that I live."

"Creating one of the most terrible winters and taking the lives of the villagers using a fever is _monotonous_?" Jane asked incredulously. Loki tried to hide his smile.

"As I said: this little village is all I have in terms of entertainment. Now, tell me: will you accept my terms?"

Jane cast her gaze to the floor; she couldn't part with her freedom, but making such an agreement went against everything she was ever taught as a child. She took a deep breath.

"I accept."

Loki grinned and stepped closer to Jane. "What will it be?" he asked. Jane instinctively took a step back. She bent her head forward slightly and began to untie the leather cord of her necklace. Loki held out his hand, and she reluctantly dropped the pendant into his open palm. He focused and made the pendant disappear, eliciting a small gasp of horror from Jane.

"Do not worry. Your precious pendant is safe. Now, let's seal the agreement," he said playfully. Jane was about to ask what he meant, but was cut short when Loki pressed his lips to hers. Much to her surprise, he was very gentle. The kiss was sweet, and before too long, it was over.

"What was that for?" she whispered. He smiled lazily at her.

"I've just sealed your fate with a kiss, my dear. Now, might I escort you back to your home—"

"No!" she said suddenly. "I mean no, thank you. I think you've done me enough kindnesses for one night." Loki let out a small laugh, and reached for her hand. He had intended to place a light kiss on her knuckles, but Jane snatched her hand away.

"Very well then." He bowed his head, and Jane headed for the exit. "Travel safe, pet."

Jane stopped and closed her eyes. "Please, don't call me that," she said softly.

"Then what shall I call you? Give me a name."

She turned and gave him a rueful smile. "There is a lot of power in a name, and I'm not entirely sure I trust you with that power."

"You've already come this far," he reminded her. She sighed and turned to leave, stopping just before the threshold.

"Jane. My name is Jane."

"Until we meet again, Jane."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I couldn't wait to post this! Like I said (or, at least I _think_ I said), the last chapter originally included this part, but it was getting too lengthy and I didn't want to get into the habit of posting lengthy chapters (as much as you might enjoy it!). I hope that you guys enjoyed it; this was the most fun to write! I hope that, if you have the time and inclination, you send me some reviews! I would absolutely _love_ to hear what you guys think of the chapter! Deuces!**


End file.
